Ordinary Day
by lilpopsplash
Summary: Yugi, an unusually short and lonely teen, falls asleep one place, and wakes up in another. Thrust into a whole new world, Yugi realizes there's more to life then simple isolation, and dull, meaningless actions. Now, slowly, and with the help of his new friends and love, Yugi opens himself to all the secrets held within him. Inspired from the song Ordinary Day by Vanessa Carlton.
1. Chapter 1

Lilpopsplash here! Man I haven't been on her in a while and to say it's great to be back! I missed writing stories. Anyway, I have been trying different things with my writing. I know it's hard for me to finish stories so, now I write out the full stories before posting. I have 3 stories (including this one) completely finished and 2 others that are almost done. This story was inspired by one of my favorite songs, Ordinary Day by Vanessa Carlton, hence the stories name. So here you go, the first chapter of Ordinary Day.

"Talking"

_'Thinking'_

_Song (if any)_

_[Yami to Yugi (mind link)]_

_{Yugi to Yami (mind link)}_

Oh and I DO NOT OWN YUGIOH!

* * *

Yugi was cold. Like freezing. But is was a inside cold as well as an external one. It was reasonable to feel this way as Yugi was lying down on wet grass in the middle of nowhere. No, that wasn't true. To Yugi this place was an oasis. From bullies, stress and any other problem that badgered him outside of this here, like his loneliness. Yugi was forever alone, stuck with only his grandfather and his games. Not to say that the unusually short teen didn't love his grandpa very much, but at some point even he wanted more. He wanted a friend. In his 16 year's of living, Yugi had only ever had one friend, Y. That wasn't actually the boys name but for the love of Ra, Yugi could not remember his name. He knew he was a boy, that much he could remember, as well as his breath taking ruby eyes but that was about it. Any other detail around the boy had withered away with age and time. Yugi often wondered about the boy, his only friend. He wondered where he was and if he thought about Yugi as much as Yugi thought about him.

That was one of the reasons Yugi loved the night sky. No matter where the boy was, the possibility that he could be looking up at the same sky thousands of miles away intrigued Yugi. So much so that Yugi had a large fascination with the sky and sneaking out way after he was supposed to be in bed to come here. Sometimes he drew, other times he just lied there watching the stars much like he was doing now. Today was Sunday, in a few ours it would be Monday and he once again would be thrust back into hell, otherwise known as, school. He decided to stay here tonight, it wasn't uncommon for Yugi to go missing during the weekends anymore, so he was sure his grandpa wouldn't mind. So Yugi began to get comfortable, pulling out a sleeping bag from a nearby hiding spot as well as some fruits for diner. Apple and plum trees littered the area and he loved the fresh fruits more than anything. As he settled down Yugi's eyes slowly started to slid close. He fought the pull for a while until he finally gave in, music from a piano playing somewhere in the background.

The next time Yugi woke up, it was morning. Spring up, Yugi looked towards the sun to see it was almost midday. Yugi had never slept pass time! He had always woken up in time to rush home, get dressed, and spirit to school, just getting to his seat as the teacher walked in.

"Ohhhh Ra! Grandpa is going to kill me!" The tiny male squeaked. His voice hadn't matured yet,which wasn't a surprise compared to his body. He quickly rolled up his sleeping bag and started over to his hiding place when he began to realize things. 3 things to be exact. First, he noticed, was that his hiding place was nowhere to be found. Second, after taking a closer look at his surroundings, he found he wasn't even in the same clearing he was in before. Last, but certainly not least, Yugi noted a boy who looked very similar to himself. He had Yugi's spikey hair, his pale skin, and his shortness, though he was a few inches taller then Yugi. The mysterious male had familiar ruby eyes, and features like Yugi's but his face was a little sharper. He would be intimidating if two of which things did not take place.

"Yugi! I've been waiting for you." A calm, soothing smile slid over his face, making him seem more approachable. His eyes sparkled as if he was meeting up with an old friend. But that was the thing. They weren't friends. Yugi didn't even know this boy, though in the back of his mind there was some type of familiarity that was associated with him. Yugi took a step back. Even though the boy didn't look mean, Yugi had learned the hard way that the outside appearance could lie, especially when dealing with strangers.

"H-how do you know my name?" Yugi asked, he was unsure how the stranger would react. If he defied to get violent, Yugi knew all he would be able to do is hope to outrun him or hide. To his surprise though, all the boy did was chuckle.

"Come on Yugi, don't tell me you don't remember me! And to think I've come all this way for you. You're going to have to try harder to remember." Yugi knew he should have been frighten, but now he was truly curious. The man had said he had come for Yugi? Why?

"Who are you." Yugi was desperately trying to pry his mind open as to find out why this mysterious boy felt so familiar. The taller of the two frowned a bit.

"Don't try to remember too hard Aibou, eventually you'll recall everything. For now call me Atemu okay." Yugi felt a pulse go through his whole body at the word Aibou. He didn't know why, but it felt like a heartbeat. A slow heartbeat.

"Okay Atemu. Why are you here. Where are we? Do you know how to get out of here?" Yugi asked, if Atemu could get him out of here then maybe he might have time to get to school right after lunch. Maybe he would have missed half a day but at least he would be there. But to his utter annoyance, Atemu started chuckling at him. This chuckle turned into full blown laughter when he realized Yugi was serious. Huffing, Yugi turned from the hysterical man and began walking away. So much for getting help.

"Fine, if you won't help me I'll find my own way out. "Yugi snapped, tears threatening to leak out of his eyes. Of course this guy wouldn't befriend him, why would he. He continued walking until a hand grabbed his shoulders and spun him around. He came face to face with those ruby eyes that seemed so much more beautiful up close.

"Hey Yugi, don't take it that way. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings, I was just joking okay. I'm sorry for laughing at you, it wasn't right." Yugi nodded as Atemu wiped away any stray tears. "Now come one. There's a lot of explaining to do and holes to fill in." Yugi opened his mouth to respond but Atemu beat him to it. "And don't worry about the time. After all, the only thing we've got is time." He replied with a ominous smirk on his face. Yugi found it strangely attractive.

* * *

SO how was it? Good, bad, okay? Tell me is it worth continuing! I will try to update every Sunday, nothing will stop me from giving new chapters to my loyal fans! **Also any and all helpful criticism is excepted and welcomed.**

REVIEW!


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry I'm late. I was at my little sisters house for a while and I didn't have access to a computer. Well here's a new chapter to all my loyal fans! Also Happy New Years everyone! Hope the holidays treated you kind, to bad the break is over :(. Anyway... I DO NOT OWN YU-GI-OH!

Warnings: slight cursing and BoyxBoy. Don't like don't read.

Parings: MxM, RxB, YYxY. (No JxS this time:( )

"Talk"

_'Thoughts'_

_Song (if any)_

_[Yami to Yugi (mind link]_

_{Yugi to Yami (mind link)}_

* * *

The two walked through trees and bushes for what felt like hours. Neither talked, Yugi wasn't one who could strike up conversation easily and Atemu made no move too. Somewhere along the walk Atemu had taken to holding the shorter hand. He would have snatched his hand back if another pulse hadn't gone through him. There were secrets surrounding this Atemu character, secrets that somehow connected to Yugi, and he was dead set on finding out what. His common sense was screaming at the smaller teen to yank his hand away and run from this person but he couldn't. He felt a rope tie itself to his soul and the other end to Atemu's. He was afraid of this sudden connection but he knew it was the only way he would find his way out of this weird place. All he could do was hope that this ominous guy wasn't a murderer.

After about 20 more minutes of silent walking they came to another clearing, this one much larger. In the middle sat a picnic table with food of all kinds on it. Yugi's mouth watered at the delicious looking meal. Not that fruits weren't awesome, but nothing was like good-ol bacon. Yugi looked over at the smiling male next to him.

"Is this for m- uh, I mean us?" The shorter licked his lips at the thought of consuming all that food. His belly growled in delight at the meal to come.

"Whoa, people really don't change! That's just like Heba to say something like that." A deep, and slightly scary, voice rang out from behind them. Yugi whipped his head around to face the new comers. There were four in all, but they came looking like pairs of twins. Two boys had pure white hair, one had his straight while the other wore his prickly. Deep, doe brown eyes stared back, and both harbored gold necklaces that looked like rings. The two were oddly pale, and the one with spiky hair had a scowl on his face, while the other, who was slightly shorter, looked soft and friendly. Yugi didn't miss how they stood unusually close together.

Then there were two dark-skinned boys. Both had yellowish, goldish hair, one rocking it wild and pointy versus the other just wore it straight. They both held gold rods of some sort and looked wild, though one looked a bit nicer. Once again he didn't miss how close they stood. Atemu rolled his eyes.

"Don't call him that tomb keeper. He won't remember that name." Atemu snapped, but it was clear to everyone how little bite stood behind the words. The tan boy with the spiky hair grunted and gave the other a lazy look.

"Who shoved a stick up your ass, Pharaoh? " he responded with an annoyed tone. The look-alike hit him upside his head, hard. The smack really looked like it caused the other pain as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Marik!" He squealed "You're gonna freak Heb- uh rather, Yugi out. I don't want him running off cuz you're acting like an ass." He snarled, obviously upset with 'Marik'. The white-headed Albion with similar spiky hair chuckled at Marik.

"Your Hikari's got you on a tight leash, tomb keeper?" He joked, clearly taking great pleasure in the others rage.

"Shut it Bakura." Marik growled out, patience running low. 'Bakura' opened his mouth to reply when Atemu decided to step in. Yugi was already starting to get jumpy and seemed prepared to bolt if the need arised. If this argument continued for much longer the taller would lose all trust gained from the smaller.

"Would both of you shut up. Today isn't about you guys, today is about Yugi." He said sternly, giving said person a brief, light-hearted smile and a reassuring hand squeeze. The small gestured sent heat rushing to Yugi's face to his utter embarrassment. All the others either nodded or rolled their eyes, but didn't say a word.

"Come on, let's go eat and catch Yugi up." Atemu said, seeming to have very little interest on the former reason. Still, the weird group followed him to the large picnic table. Yugi was still wary of these new strangers. They scared him, but made no move to harm him. Even so, being surrounded by random people who obviously knew more than he was caution worthy. Then there was the weird name calling and the feeling of being left out of a large secret. What was with them calling him 'Heba'? Did he look like someone named Heba? Maybe that was why he didn't understand what they were talking about because he wasn't the person they thought he was. So just as everyone sat at the table, Yugi remained standing. Once the small band of people realized this, they looked at him expectingly. Gulping, Yugi cleared his trough and spoke softly.

"I don't think I'm who you think I am. My name is Yugi, not this Heba person. Maybe that's why I have no idea what you guys are talking about." He spoke unsurely and quietly, half hoping they just wouldn't hear him. No one said anything for a long time, though the five characters seated shared looks discretely. Finally the smaller of the two white heads stood up and responded.

"No, you are who we know you are. We've met many times before, why you can't remember is any ones guess. You may go by the name Yugi now, but, to us, you'll always be our Heba. We don't know you any differently. "

* * *

So is this story worth it? Should I continue? Warning this is gonna be a short story, only about 8 chapters. Maybe more, maybe less but i don't plan to make it very long. Original it was planned to be a one shot but...

Yeah anyway PLEASE REVIEW!


	3. Chapter 3

Hello my loyal fans, here is the new chapter! I know these chapters are really short but please keep in mind this was original planed to be a one shot. So on that note let me say... I DO NOT OWN YUGIOH (though, like every other fan out there I wish I did...)

"Talking"

_'Thinking'_

_Songs (if any)_

_[Yami to Yugi (mind link)]_

_{Yugi to Yami (mind link)}_

* * *

After the boys confession the area grew uncomfortably silent. The tension was thick, thick enough to slowly suffocate everyone present though it. To Yugi, it seemed, the air was being dragged out of his lungs and into the open air, he couldn't breath. The smaller of the tri-hair look-alike was visibly shaken and everyone could see it. It was nerve-racking, to all the others, waiting for his response. But Atemu was faring far worse than the rest. Though the environment was cool Atemu was starting to sweat, and his hands shook heavily however hard he tried to hide it. Finally though Yugi nodded. He seemed nervous and he liked his lips a lot, but it looked as if he were slowly coming to accept what he had heard. Shakily he sat down next to Atemu and gave everyone a good hard look over. Eventually the silence got to much for the lighter half of the two dark-skinned males.

"Heba. Say something, you're killing me." He tried to make it sound like a light-hearted joke, but it failed miserably as the desperate pleading kicked in. The boys eyes looked deeply shaken and hurt, like he had just lost a very close friend or brother. With a jolt, Yugi realized it was because of him. Slowly Yugi opened his mouth to respond, but closed it when nothing came out. He did this 2 more times, looking oddly like a fish out of water, before he finally spoke words.

"I don't understand." He crooked sounding a bit sick. Atemu unconsciously reached for Yugi's hand again but the other quickly pulled back. "Who are all of you? How could I have been here before? I don't remember ever seeing any of you." The pained looks that crossed all there faces, though some harder to tell than others, hurt little Yugi, but it was time to get answers.

"Start with, where are we. That's my first question." He demanded, for the first time his voice took on a rough tone and everyone could see he meant business. A warm breeze blew past, making every ones hair sway. Leaves danced in the singing wind and the tress swayed back and forth, keeping in rhythm with the performance. For that moment it was silent and such a peaceful tone the clearing took on. Even the thick tension dared not interrupt the beautiful pause. But eventually it came to an end, the wind creased, the leaves fell, and the trees stood still once aging, towering over all.

"This, this place is nowhere, but it is somewhere. I created this place, we created this place. Long ago, when we were so much younger, we were all best friends, really, really close. Things were difficult back then, you, along with Ryou," Atemu pointed to the calmer of the snow heads. "Were brutally bullied, and our home lives weren't, aren't great. We needed an escape. This place, first it was a tree house, if you believe. All of us built it together. The next day we came back and had a sleep over in it. We woke up here. This place doesn't hold time. When you wake up, it's always 12 o'clock exactly." Yugi was speechless. What could he say when he just found out so many complexes things as an answer. Like he had had (Author: lol) friends before this? No one had ever been friends with him! And magic. Any other time he would say these people were crazy, but for some, completely insane reason, he believed them. Maybe it was because the many pulses he had felt during their explanation. Or maybe it was the magical pull he felt toward Atemu. He couldn't tell, not with all these crazy thoughts rummaging through his head.

"Okay, lets say I somehow believe you, why can't I remember you, and why have you abandon me if I meant so much to you all? Why did you leave me all alone?" Yugi was close to tears now. To think he had had friends, that he hadn't always been alone was hard to understand. What was even harder to grasp was the fact that they just left him to his own devices. Had he done something to make them leave, or were they just bad friends?

"Heba don't take it that way. We all live in far away places. Bakura and I live in London. Marik and Malik live in Egypt. And well no one, except you at one point, knows where 'Atemu' lives. He won't tell us. Anyway it was pure luck that we met that one summer, but eventually we had to split up again, our only contact was this place. When you stopped coming, we didn't know how to deal with it, especially Atemu." At this Atemu blushed and gave Ryou a slight glare.

The boy continued as if nothing had happened anyway. "We thought you had left us, only recently have we found out you forgot all about us. We still don't know how, but now that were all here, we wanted to get you remember us." For a second Yugi was quite, absorbing everything he was told and then looked up at them, somehow feeling connected but still curious.

"You are saying you're happy we're here right because you couldn't possibly be where I am in Domino city. We're all half way across the world from each other." Yugi joked lightly, almost laughing at himself for even thinking of them being here. All 5 of the other characters grinned brightly, some looking more scary than others. Still, they all looked up to no good, smiling mischievously like the Cheshire cat.

"No, we're in Domino, we're actually laying right next to you, right now." Silence permitted the area for 5 seconds before...

"WHAT!"

* * *

Whoa, I am getting really good at this updating on time, I'm really proud of myself!Well how was it? Good, bad, you know the usual.

Anyway **PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
